Soft Spot
by KhmerGurl113
Summary: “I see…so our little Raven has a soft spot for cute bunny rabbits. RobRae..OneShot


**Soft-Spot**

**Disclaimer: NoSiree, nada, nothing, zilch, zero, goose egg. Don't own 'em.**

Today was one of those rainy nights. You know, the ones where you just don't give a shit? The ones where you're tired and just want to flop down and take a nice comfy nap? Mmhmm… those nights, but apparently it wouldn't go as according to plan for little ol' Robin.

Right as Robin was about to plop down on the couch for a little snooze time, he was surprised as the entrance to the tower swished open to reveal something that shocked him. After all, it was just past midnight after a busy day of whooping some bad guy ass.

"What the--"

"What the" was right. Standing before him was a soaking wet Raven clad in gray sweats with a matching oddly, misshaped bulging sweatshirt. To complete the outfit, she had on midnight purple tennis sneakers on.

Now normally, you wouldn't see this, but hey, it's Raven after all. She's full of…"surprises."

"Aw shit," Raven cursed under her breath. "_I swear, who the hell would be awake at this hour besides me. Damn him to Azarath's seventh dimension of hell."_

"Eh…excuse me? What?"

"I said, I slipped…" replied Raven. _"Hmm…that should work."_

As Raven regained her composure, she began walking towards her destination—her room.

"And exactly why were you outside?" asked Robin, while grabbing onto Raven's arm to stop her in her tracks.

"None of your business, Boy Wonder."

Robin winced at her little pet name towards him. He always hated that name.

"Why do you always have to do that?" asked Robin, with a hint of sadness.

Clearly puzzled and oblivious to it all, Raven asked, "Exactly what do I always do?"

"Not let anyone in. You always block _me_ out whenever I try to…oh never mind, just forget it."

Robin walked out, frustrated and discouraged.

Raven, a little perplexed, brushed that meeting aside and continued on with her "task" at hand.

When she had gotten to her room, she immediately changed into her sleeping attire consisting of a silky purple tank top with dark blue lacing at the top part and hem of the tank top and silky purple bottoms. No one would ever get to have a glance of Raven wearing that and let's just say if anyone were to (not that there would be a chance) they would get a painful ass kicking out of this world.

The real reason Raven was outside was not because of her randomly wanting to go out to slip and fall on her little ass, but was because of a little fuzzy, cute, pink nosed creature. Yes, that's right! It was all because of a fluffy white cotton ball…or known as (insert drum roll please) a fuzzy wuzzy rabbit! She had hidden it under her sweatshirt…which would explain the odd bulge.

Well who would of guessed? Our dark enchantress having a soft spot for "all things fuzzy."

The bunny, abandoned by its mother, opened its eyes for the first time in its life. Squinting its black beady eyes, it began to look around in the dimly lit room curiously. Adjusting to its surroundings comfortably, it began hopping around carelessly like one of those jumping bean things.

Raven, softening at the sight, began to go and pick up the little guy. As she picked it up, the bunny began nipping at her top.

Raven, knowing what that meant, went and grabbed a sweater to head down to the kitchen.

Praying to God, while carrying the bunny, hoped no one would catch her.

As she reached the kitchen, she placed the bunny on the countertop and began to ponder on what rabbits ate.

Coming to a conclusion, she began pulling out various fruits and vegetables, including carrots, celery, apples, and grapes, the size of the bunny's eyes.

Carefully placing the assorted foods on the counter, the bunny sprang into action, viciously munching on the food.

Watching the scene unfold right in front of her, the corners of her mouth began to curve upward into a barely noticeable smile and her eyes softened a bit.

Unknown to her, someone had stepped into the room she was in now.

"I'm going to call you Gem," whispered Raven.

"I see…so our little Raven has a soft spot for cute bunny rabbits."

Surprised, Raven turned around only to see the one and only…Robin.

Glaring, Raven replied sarcastically, "Just like I have a soft spot for you."

"Ooh, ouch…that stung Raven," said Robin smirking.

Unfazed, Raven said, "Just because I choose not to display any emotion, doesn't mean I'm not like the rest of you."

"I never said that, but it looked pretty clear to me that you were showing an emotion just while ago. Something called…love, affection," said Robin, who was secretly wishing he were the bunny just a while ago.

"You just have to be lucky to obtain my affection."

"So, the bunny is that important to you? Important enough to make you smile…even just a little bit?"

"I guess so."

Silence. Absolute silence.

Changing the subject, Robin asked, "So is that the reason you came in drenching wet?"

"Mmhmm…"

"I see…"

Awkward silence.

Converting her eyes to the already asleep bunny, Raven began speaking, shocking Robin.

"Do you…want to hold her?"

Smiling, Robin replied, "Sure, why not?"

Being careful picking her up, as to not wake her, he gently began rocking the bunny as if thinking it were a baby.

"So…Gem, huh?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, it's a nice name?"

"…"

Raven, who noticed Robin rocking the rabbit said teasingly, "You're going to be a great mother someday."

Robin, embarrassed replied, "Who knew that Raven, the dark member of the team, could tease?"

"I guess there's so much you don't know about me...and that you'll never get to know," said Raven, who took Gem gently out of Robin's arms and disappearing out of the room.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to try!"

**A/N:** Um, I thought they were sort of out of character…but it worked out fine…I think? Read and review please and give feedback!


End file.
